


All I Ask

by IrishBella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to All I Ask-Adele<br/><em> It matters how this ends, 'cause what if I never love again? </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Had this pop into my head today, and I just couldn't leave it alone.  
> This was written to All I Ask by Adele,  
> I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's characters, or the lyrics to this song.  
> All mistakes are my own

Regina opens the door and isn’t surprised when it’s Emma on the other side.  
No words are said. Emma simply puts her hands on Regina’s hips and pushes her up against the wall crushing their lips together.  
“We need to talk.” Regina says between heated kisses.  
“No.”  
“No?” Regina asks as she tries to pull away.  
Emma looks into her eyes and says, _“Why don’t we just play pretend.” Like we’re not scared of what is coming next or scared of having nothing left_ she thinks as she holds back the tears.  
“Just for now,” Regina agrees and they both stumble up the stairs.

They’re pulling off each other’s clothes. Taking extra time because _there is no tomorrow._  
“This has to stop,” Regina says when they’re both standing at the foot of her bed completely naked.  
“Now?” Emma scoffs.  
“This is the last time.”  
Emma looks away but nods and whispers, “That’s _all I ask_.” After she has blinked away the last of her tears she turns back to Regina and gently guides her onto the bed. _Give me a memory I can use._  
Their kisses are messy and their teeth clash together; their touches become frantic. _It matters how this ends,_ Emma thinks as she kisses her way down Regina’s body, _‘cause what if I never love again?_

She kisses Regina’s navel and looks up into Regina’s eyes. _I don’t need your honesty. It’s already in your eyes._  
“What?” Regina asks when she notices Emma has stopped to stare at her.  
Emma shakes her head but says, “you know, my lie detector may be wonky sometimes, but I could always tell when you were lying.” _and I’m sure my eyes, they speak for me._  
Regina closes her eyes, _No one knows me like you do._ When she’s sure she will not cry she opens her eyes and looks at Emma who has rested her head on Regina’s stomach. Her eyes are closed and she’s clearly thinking.  
“Now what?” Regina sighs.  
“Nothing,” Emma mumbles as she continues her trail of kisses down Regina’s body.

Emma’s standing on the porch, leaning against the pillar trying not to lose it. She just watched the woman she loves close the door in her face. The woman she **loves.** God! Why couldn’t she just tell her? Why did she chicken out and say they had to end this? Why is she such a fucking child that she can’t even tell the woman she loves, the mother of her son, that she’s so in love with her she can’t **think** straight?! _And since you’re the only one that matters, tell me who do I run to?_ She pushes off the pillar and with one last look she heads down the path and out the gate, not once turning around to see the brunette woman at the window, tears streaming down her face.

Emma’s sitting at Granny’s with a beer. She’s refusing to talk to anyone, including Ruby, who she only acknowledges when she needs a refill. She’s thinking about their memories. God! They were **good** memories. But it never would have lasted; at least we have this last memory. Emma thinks as she nurses another beer. _Let this be our lesson in love. Let this be the way we remember us._

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks since they ended things. Two weeks that has rendered them both useless. They’ve been moving around town like zombies. They’ve at least been able to avoid each other. Except for this morning. This morning they accidentally ran into each other at Granny’s. As soon as Emma opened the door she walked into Regina, her hands moving to Regina’s hips to steady her on instinct. Awkward doesn’t even begin to describe this. The look of shock the women shared lasted only a moment before they both snapped out of the haze and quickly moved away from each other.

That night Regina opened her door to find Emma on her stoop.  
No words are said. Emma simply puts her hands on Regina’s hips and pushes her up against the wall crushing their lips together.  
_I don’t wanna be cruel or vicious_ Regina thinks as she kisses her back with fervor.  
_And I ain’t asking for forgiveness_ Emma thinks as she moves them toward the staircase.

They’re lying on their backs, looking at the ceiling.  
_“This is my last night with you.”_  
“What?”  
“Tomorrow. I can’t be here anymore. Don’t worry. I won’t take Henry, and when I visit I’ll have my parents get him.”  
Regina says nothing as she feels a ball of lead make itself at home in the pit of her stomach.  
All that is heard is the sound of their breathing.  
_“Hold me”_ Emma finally whispers to the ceiling _like I’m more than just a friend._ This has to be more than friends with benefits, she thinks. She can’t look at Regina but she sees the brunette’s head turn towards her.  
Without another word Regina slides over, grabs onto her hand and wraps herself around Emma.  
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_  
They kiss again. Their touches just as slow as their last, last time. How can they stop? They’re stuck in their cycle. It needs to be broken, Regina thinks as she kisses Emma. They both have tears running down their faces, but neither acknowledges them. They can’t. This was never supposed to be like this.  
The touches are now about memorizing the other’s body, not about reaching their respective orgasms. They both know that this will be the last time. No more second, third, or even fourth chances.

_It matters how this ends._

_‘Cause what if I never love again?_


End file.
